¿Qué me enamoró de ti?
by Mizori95
Summary: Había veces que se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. ¿Había elegido bien con quién pasar el resto de su vida? MI PRIMER TAIORA


**¿Qué me enamoró de ti?**

- Takeshi Kamiya, más te vale que no estés jugando a la pelota, porque ya sabes lo que pasará – exclamó una pelirroja hacia el jardín trasero de su casa.

- Pero mami, papá dijo…

_- ¡¿Papá dijo qué?!_ – llegó a escuchar el joven de cabellos castaños desde el comedor

- Es mi fin Hiroshi – dijo al bebé que cargaba en brazos.

- Taichi, te pedí que me ayudaras con los niños, no que me dobles el trabajo. ¡Mira cómo está Takeshi! – dijo Sora entrando a la sala, señalando al pequeño de cabello castaño igual al de su padre, sucio con tierra de la cabeza a los pies – tendré que cambiarle la ropa, y ya estábamos a punto de salir – dijo con tono cansado.

- Deja, yo lo hago, tú toma a Hiro – le dijo dándole al bebé – Ven aquí enano. Te dejé que juegues a la pelota, no que te ensucies – dijo alzando a su hijo mayor mientras le despeinaba (más) el cabello, mientras subía las escaleras.

Llevaban tres años y medio de casados, dos hijos, uno de tres años y el menor de 5 meses, 27 años recién cumplidos y aún no era capaz de ayudarla con cosas tan simples como mantener limpio a su hijo por más de media hora o dejar de pensar en fútbol. ¿Había alguien capaz de decirle qué le había enamorado de ese inmaduro?

- Cuéntame Hiro, qué podemos hacer con tu papá – dijo Sora a su bebé, que dormía tranquilamente, acariciando su mejilla. Por suerte, él era más parecido a ella, no sólo por su cabello pelirrojo, sino por ser más tranquilo que su hermano mayor, que era igual a Taichi. Recordó que desde bebé, su hijo mayor había sido (casi) imposible de controlar. Y Taichi no siempre ayudaba… Recordó la cantidad de platos, jarrones, vasos rotos que habían terminado en el basurero por culpa de esos dos que no paraban de hacer travesuras. Sonrió, mientras veía a Taichi y su hijo bajar las escaleras. Ahora ambos llevaban chombas, de color verde Tai y naranja Takeshi, unas bermudas de jean y zapatillas deportivas.

- Mira mami, ¡Soy papá! – exclamó el niño, abrazando sus piernas – Me prestó sus googles – le dijo señalándolos. Efectivamente, el niño parecía su padre, con esa mirada pícara y traviesa de cuando eran pequeños.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos, ¿cierto? – dijo Tai, tomando de la cintura a Sora, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Sí, espera que voy a buscar mi bolso – y pasándole al bebé, se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ok, yo mientras llevo a los niños al auto. Vamos Takeshi – dijo llevando a su hijo mayor de la mano izquierda y al menor sosteniéndolo con el brazo derecho.

Tomó su gran bolso de arriba de la mesada y en el camino hacia la puerta, vio de reojo unas fotos en la chimenea del salón. Una era de hacía unas pocas semanas, con un fotógrafo, donde salían los cuatro, una de las pocas donde pudieron lograr que Takeshi se mantuviera quieto y sonriera. La otra era una de sus dos hijos solos, enfrentados mirándose a los ojos. Se notaba cuanto se querían. Y la última, era una de ella y Tai más jóvenes, cuando estaban en la universidad. Estaban en el parque de Odaiba, en una de las muchas reuniones de los ex – digielegidos. Recordaba que ese día no había sido de los mejores: no había conseguido un trabajo que esperaba lograr, había reprobado un examen, había peleado con su madre y llegando a la reunión, había pinchado la goma de su bicicleta (ya que en ese momento todavía no podía pagar un auto). Así y todo, Tai había logrado alegrar lo que quedaba de su día, por lo que en esa foto se veían muy sonrientes.

Cuando subió al auto, le sonrió a su esposo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarle apasionadamente. Cuando se separaron, Tai sólo le sonrió ampliamente.

Y ella era lo único que necesitaba. Porque eso era lo que amaba de él. Tener una sonrisa para cada momento, tanto los buenos como los malos. Su poder para sacarle una sonrisa a ella. Pero sobre todo, alegrarle el día, mejor dicho, la vida con esa sonrisa.

**You make me smile  
Even the times I'm trying to be serious  
You are possessing the quality mysterious  
A special style  
You, you, you, you make me smile**

**.ooOoOooOoOoo.**

Hola a todoos! no quiero molestarlos mucho, sólo contarles que este es mi primer Taiora ^^ Los dejo, y dejen sus opiniones, que no molestan para nada :D


End file.
